


The Summoning Hawk

by MLou186



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explict, Gay, M/M, ManxMan, MxM - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, mature - Freeform, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Naruto, the current hokage,  was catching up on his paper work when he spotted Sasuke's Hawk with a message. Little did he know it was pleasure this time not business.Also i'm horrible at editing so i'm sure some mistakes will be found





	The Summoning Hawk

Naruto was zoning out as shikamaru was explaining his schedule for the day and the current events. He was beyond exhausted, he spent countless hours on paperwork but it seemed to never decrease, actually it seemed to multiply. He was also sexually frustrated since he rarely had sex with Hinata since Himawari was conceived. Plus his son hated him and he was not sure how to fix that. 

Naruto heard a tapping on the window and watched Shikamaru opened it. Sasuke hawk entered the room and landed on his outstretched arm. He petted his head and took the note. The Hawk looked around the room then flew back out. Naruto always thought that thing was not normal. 

Naruto decoded the message then read the message twice to be sure he read it correctly. Did he really discover how to get into the hideout of the Ōtsutsuki? He sat back in his chair.  What other information could he not send? He then passed the message to Shikanaru, finished what he was doing and made two shadow clones. Naruto left hearing him complain about what a drag everything is, as usual. He hated being left in charge. 

Sasuke downed the rest of his Shochu while looking out the window. He wasnt drunk, buzzed would be a better term. He kept wondering  Just why did they had to marry women, they could have ran away and been happy.  He still could not get over the fat he actually tried to kill him once, he rubbed at the remainder of his left arm. Naruto was still mad at him for refusing to accept his new arm.  He sighed and rubbed his temples as his sharingan activated. He got up and stood in the window holding his drink.

He soon heard a knock and looked at the surveillance equipment. He was happy for the distraction. The booze always made him think what ifs with his best friend and secret lover. Naruto looked even worse than last time, what exactly are they doing to him. Since he looked so rough they definitely would not relieve stress though battling but he figured as much and was prepared. He untied his robe  showing his black silk boxers and and ruffled his long hair making it messy just the way Naruto liked it. 

Naruto cleared his throat as he eyed him up and down. "So about that message?"  he asked casually, he did like to act clueless because it annoyed him and he was so fine when annoyed. He walked passed him "So where is your company?" with a jealous undertone. He soon felt his arm being caught and himself being turned around.

"Naruto" Sasuke warned making him shiver as he felt his back slam agonist the wall. He know not to push him when he was in one of those moods. Seconds later Sasuke was kissing him so intensely and passionately he was already hard and squirming around. Practically moaning in his mouth. 

"Sasu- we said we wasn-" Naruto said panting after the kiss was broken. Sasuke ignored him as he slowly kissed on his neck while unzipping his coat to find him without a under shirt. Naruto could stop him if he really wanted to. He kissed his way down his chest and untied his pants and pulled them down to find him without boxers. So he knew what I wanted or he has adopted a new habit hmm.Their eyes met and Naruto stared for a few seconds before he blushed and turned his head.

"No you watch!" Sasuke demanded making him turn his head and stare into those eyes that always fascinated him. He soon was focused on his mouth again as he bobbed his head a few times before swallowing him whole turning him into a cursing moaning mess.

A few minutes later he was over sasuke's shoulder and soon tossed on the bed. He bit his lips eyeing that lovely bulge in his boxers as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Sasuke watched him as he kissed on his waist line slowly pulling down his boxers. He licked his lips when his prize popped out and gripped it with both hands. He slowly jacked him off while sucking and licking on his tip moaning the entire time. He loved how he smelled and tasted. He soon moved his hands to his balls to massage them while slowly taking the massive penis in his mouth inch by inch. 

"Fuck" Sasuke hissed out minutes later holding his head thrusting into his lover's throat close to coming. Naruto happily swallowed the load and licked his lips. "You taste so good, now lets make me feel good". He said as he pulled Sasuke on the bed next to him and quickly climbed ontop of him

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good" he whispered in his ear before kissing on his neck and leaning to the side so he could run a hand down his thigh. Sasuke always had a thing for Naruto's dirty talk. Naruto ran his hands slowly across his semi hard member tohis hole. To his surprise he found a plug. "You naughty boy" he chuckled. Seems as though they were going to have a good time Sasuke rarely wants to be the bottom and takes over when Naruto tries to make him one.

 

"Naruto" sasuke moaned arching his back as a third finger entered him curling and scissoring while his nipples were being tugged on. "Put it in already!" he moaned out frustratedgripping the sheet. Sasuke glared at him as he chuckled but he will give his lover what he really wanted. "What your plug?" he asked as he picked it up with his free hand making him roll his eyes and hate his nipple no longer getting attention.

"Just fück me already" Sasuke said wantonly as his hole was still being teased. Naruto liked how tightly he was gripping his fingers he couldn't wait to be inside and that voice. oh it was so sensual, he wish he could tease him forever but he knew Sasuke would be really rough with him if he did that. 

 

Naruto removed his fingers stuck them into that begging mouth to clean them. Sasuke licked and sucked on them hungrily making him groan. he always like tasting himself. Sasuke scooted down more and watched as he slowly pushed his penis inside him. Naruto smiled he knew exactly how he wanted it but it was fun to tease him just to see that horny frustrated death glare. He slowly trusted in and out of his wet sucking hole enjoying his quiet little moans and constant pleas to go harder or faster between the moans.

"Dont worry baby, im going to give you what you need" he told sasuke as they re positioned into doggy style. He made him close his legs and then tightly gripped his hips as he roughly shoved his full length into him and plowed him relentlessly, just like he wanted. Sauske groaned and moaned while throwing his hips back to match the thrusts. Their sounds and skin slapping filling the room. Naruto then grabbed his hair with one hand and thrust  into him with all he had and Sasuke lower half fell on the bed screaming and moaning for him to stop and dont stop back to back. He always turned into a scream queen when he was about to come from being plowed, no one would have guessed that. Soon they both were grunting and groaning as they came together. 

A few hours later after they had a nap and a bath Naruto was woken up by Sasuke rubbing, licking, and nibbling on his ass. I guess he couldn't resist, he did always sleep on his stomach. Sasuke soon had a finger inside him. "Sasuke.. mmm.. you know I dont have much time before I" he gasped as his sweet spot was stimulated 'Ahhhh Fuck" he groaned suddenly uncomfortable laying on his hard dick.

Sasuke moved back some as he rolled over onto his back "Just a quickie ok?" Naruto said with a flushed face looking at his lips as he took his hard length into his mouth while slipping another finger into him scissoring them and constantly abusing his sweet spot making him jolt. Sasuke waited until he was close to climaxing then stop stimulating him making him whimper and those lovely eyes go red and his claws appear. "Easy baby, I'm about to put it in" he said while thinking he actually should tease him more, he shouldn't be the only one begging.

"Oh Fûck..mmmm...so big"  Naruto moaned out feeling that familiar burning sensation as his hole was stretched open very slowly. Sasuke hated seeing him in pain and it shouldn't be so bad with the prep but maybe it was not enough. He kissed on his neck then brushed his lips over his. He soon spoiled him with light kisses but Naruto quickly deepened the kiss making Sasuke groan deep in his throat as he finally bottomed out. 

Sasuke was so sensual and attentive to his body. He went from kissing his lips, to his neck, to his chest while hitting his sweet spot ever so often. It felt like his insides were being massaged.

"Fuckk ahh harder !!" Naruto moaned out Sasuke soon leaned back up and put his legs on his shoulder and started thrusting a little faster and deeper making him arch his back and reach for his hard dick. He jacked himself off to the rhythm moaning out Sasuke name over and over. The way he was gripping him and his sweet moans had him close to the edge but he wanted to hold out until he came first 

He soon felt he was close and Sasuke slowed his thrusts down some, Naruto could only come with slow thrusting. He then moved Naruto's hand and jacked him off while watching his reaction. He looked much better already and he made that possible. He smiled as Naurto came then licked his hands clean.

He pulled out of him and rolled over. Naruto immediately turned his body around and began licking and sucking on his dick. He then sucked wrapping his tongue around while jacking which brought him over the edge. His mouth was soon full and he swallowed it and laid there for 30 minutes before putting his clothes on. Naruto kissed Sasuke, who was now sleeping, on the forehead. He then got dressed locked the door and headed back to the office.

Shikadai looked at the time and was surprised it was almost 4, Naruto has been gone almost 8 hours. He looked up as the shadow clone disappeared and the real one appeared looking rephrased. "Another battle I see, so who won? Anything else important happened? " Naruto smiled "Nothing worth bringing up occurred and I guess it could be counted as a draw." he said as he took a seat to check his emails to see nothing interesting happened besides his son pulling pranks, which is the usual. "Well you should go home and rest, You have nothing else on your schedule today and i will notify you if something occur" Naruto nodded, he knew he was going to spend some time with the kids and then go to bed. "Seems I don't need to take you home today, So I will see you tomorrow" 

So Naurto headed to get ramen but on the way he did something he said they promised they never would. He called Sasuke and he actually answered. He was finding it harder and harder being apart from him. He truly had his heart but who would want a gay hokage?. Naurto ate and called him back on the walk home and they decided they would rather sneak around than not be involved with one another at all. When the next hokage is appointed they will go on a 'top secret mission' together and never come back. 

 


End file.
